Such a device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,881. According to this document the property of being flexible of the upper wall portion of the curved section of the coin guiding passage avoids the risk for a deformed (bent) coin to become jammed or blocked within the curved section of the through-shaped coin guiding passage under the influence of the pressure or back pressure that is applied to it by an adjacent coin. A deformed coin will be completely pushed out of the coin guiding passage.
A disadvantage of the devices above referred to is to be seen in that coins expelled as being deformed must be discharged and handled separate from other coins. This will increase costs of the device and usage. Further, the chance that a “normal” coin is unintentionally thrown out increases according to a deformed coin being expelled with more certainty. For also in case of handling only clean coins an irregular play of forces, characterized by pressure and back pressure forces of varying directions and magnitudes, will occur in the curved section of the coin guiding passage. The result of this is a shock-wise transportation of the coins through the curved section, whereby particularly in the upper part of the curved section successive coins will ultimately move apart and bump up against one another. Under these conditions even a clean coin may easily get released from the passage bottom and there will be a real chance—in case of sufficient freedom of swerving in a direction perpendicular to the passage bottom such as with the devices above described—that successive coins will get into mutually overlapping positions and will be removed unintentionally.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved coin dispensing device of the type above referred to and more particularly an improved coin movement through the curved section of the coin guiding passage, so as to increase the reliability in operation of the device, without coins being thrown out unnecessarily.